


Stay With Me

by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, M/M, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot
Summary: Usually it's a quick one-and-done between Arthur and Merlin. Tonight is a little different.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 261





	Stay With Me

The slap of skin on skin and low moans fill the room. Merlin's eyes are clenched tight as he feels Arthur drives in and out of him, hitting that spot inside that makes him see stars. He begs, _“Harder, Arthur! Ohhh, right there...unnn...faster! Yes, oh Arthur...”_ While Arthur pants, _“Gods, Merlin, so tight. You're so good for me.”_

Merlin holds tight to Arthur's strong biceps and Arthur grips hard on Merlin's slim hips; there will probably be bruises in the morning. They increase in speed, bodies rocking and meeting each other as their tongues slide together, lips locked in a passionate battle of dominance. Neither of them gives quarter, licking and biting while breathing deeply through their noses, unwilling to part for even a second.

The noise builds in crescendo as they both near completion. Arthur reaches between their bodies and grips Merlin's swollen cock, stroking it with all the care that he's fucking him with, twisting his wrist and palming the head harshly. Merlin lets off a choked whine in his throat and arches his back as comes hard, splashing on his lean chest and covering Arthur's hands in his fluids. His hole tightens and clenches, and Arthur gasps as he slams in deep and fills Merlin's channel with his warm seed.

Arthur rolls off of his dark-haired companion and they lie bonelessly by one another, panting. Several minutes pass, then Merlin sits up and retrieves a damp rag off the side table and cleans himself up, passing it to Arthur for him to do the same. He begins to rise from the bed to retrieve his clothes and head back to his own, much smaller cot in his tiny chamber, when he feels a hand on his wrist. He turns to look at Arthur.

Arthur's eyes are soft in the candlelight as he gazes into Merlin's eyes, not at all impersonal like they have been after their dalliances in the past. “Merlin...” he starts, “I want you to...I'd like you to stay.” 

Merlin's brow creases. “Arthur...?”

“Merlin. Stay.” He smiles a small, private smile meant only for Merlin. “Please.”

Time seems to stop for a moment as the wheels turn in Merlin's head and Arthur holds his breath. Then Merlin smiles back; a small, private smile meant only for his king.

“Alright.”

They settle under the covers, Merlin's back to Arthur's front, bodies aligning. Arthur's arm is thrown protectively around Merlin's waist and Merlin's dark head is nestled against Arthur's chest. This is something new. After several minutes, their breaths even out as they fall into slumber.

When Merlin wakes the next morning, it takes a moment to remember what transpired the evening before. Arthur's arm is still around his waist, and their legs are tangled together in their own embrace. He twists his head and finds Arthur gazing upon him with a soft, affectionate smile. His golden hair is ruffled with sleep, something only Merlin ever gets to see, and it's a sight that he treasures.

“Good morning, Arthur.” Merlin whispers, voice warm. “Rise and shine.”

“Merlin,” Arthur replies, tone equally tender. “Let's have you, lazy daisy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in about 17 years, guys! First in the Merlin Fandom. Hope you like! Kudos and Comments appreciated :)


End file.
